Safe in my hands
by MagicAi
Summary: Las habilidades médicas sirven, la arquería es importante, una canción... no mucho. O eso cree Will. ¡SOLANGELO! Día número cinco de la Súper Semana Solangelo :D


_**Este fic participa de la Súper Semana Solangelo ;) #5: canciones dedicadas. La canción que elegí es Safe in my hands, de Eli Lieb, porque... bueno, ya verán. Díganme que les parece, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa xD**_

 _ **Safe in my hands**_

Will estaba bastante seguro de que su existencia era un mal chiste.

Porque él era hijo de Naomi Solace, una cantante, y el Apolo, dios de la música. Pero no podía cantar. Y lo había intentado, miles de veces. Simplemente era un asco en ello, al menos, comparado con sus hermanos.

Quirón una vez le dijo que ciertas habilidades de los semidioses no se desarrollaban sino hasta que eran realmente necesarias. Y eso estaba bien, lo había visto varias veces. ¿Pero en qué dichosa circunstancia sería cuestión de vida o muerte si podía o no cantar una nota alta?

Se convenció de que, incluso de lograrlo, sería totalmente inútil, por lo que en algún punto simplemente dejó de intentar. Se concentró en lo que sí podía hacer: curar, sanar, ayudar. Era bueno en eso, realmente útil. No necesitaba la música.

Claro que un par de veces, en medio de alguna discusión, a algún semidiós se le escapaba un comentario despectivo, ¿cómo podía un hijo de Apolo casi sin habilidades liderar a sus hermanos? bueno, podía, así que al diablo con todos ellos(palabras de Nico).

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que esos dones de los que estaba tan orgulloso eran inútiles. Bueno, no, había salvado muchas vidas, demasiadas veces como para contarlas. Pero nada de eso servía si no podía sanar a la persona más importante para él.

Había logrado curar _físicamente_ a su amigo Nico di Angelo. Ahora era perfectamente capaz de viajar por las sombras sin evaporarse, lo cual ya era algo, supuso. Cada herida que encontró, la trató con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, y ni siquiera tenía, por ejemplo, cicatrices por las heridas de los lobos de Licaón.

Ingenuamente creyó que era suficiente. Pensó que ahora Nico era perfectamente capaz de ser feliz como cualquiera, que había logrado _arreglar_ todo lo que su horrible pasado le pudo haber causado. Pero Will es un idiota y no lo pensó, no se dio cuenta de que ir al Tártaro, pasar días en una vasija, haber nacido durante la maldita Segunda Guerra Mundial y luego estar en un futuro en el que no se entiende nada, perder a tu hermana, pasar años solo, todo eso obviamente dejaría secuelas. No podía simplemente colocarle una venda en el brazo y esperar que sus demonios dejaran de atormentarlo.

Will se dio cuenta de todo esto un atardecer cerca del lago. Pronto iba a ser la hora de cenar y el italiano no aparecía por ningún lado, así que Quirón lo envió a buscarlo. Solace ya había revisado la cabaña 13, la enfemería, el bosque. Incluso le había preguntado a la Señorita O'Leary si tenía alguna idea de dónde podía estar, claramente sin suerte. Estaba por rendirse cuendo recordó que Nico disfrutaba estar cerca del lago porque, en sus propias palabras, rara vez alguien rondaba por allí sin motivo y era perfecto para una siesta, o simplemente estar tranquilo.

Como supuso, el hijo de Hades estaba allí, mirando fijamente el agua. El rubio se acercó despacio y, notando que algo andaba mal, se sentó a su lado. Nico no volteó a mirarlo siquiera, pero tampoco lo echó, y eso fue suficiente señal para él: quería que se quedara. Tomó una piedrita y la lanzó al lago. No se le ocurrió que más hacer. Di Angelo lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño molesto porque perturbó su perfecta paz.

—Ya casi es hora de la cena—comentó distraídamente Will.

—¿Te enviaron a buscarme?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso Quirón pudo notar que tenemos química.

El menor abrazó sus propias piernas recargando su rostro en sus rodillas, bufando irritado. Esa era más o menos su reacción cada vez que Solace sugería algo así. Will lo comprendía totalmente, pero quería dejar claros sus sentimientos, y no conocía otra forma. Él por lo general era un chico directo y sincero, pero no cuando se trataba de _"el tema Nico"_ porque algún posible rechazo lo ponía nervioso.

Como fuere, él no estaba allí para discutir eso.

—Nico... ¿hay algún problema?

El italiano rió fríamente, sin gracia alguna.

—Siempre hay problemas. Mi vida es un maldito problema.

—Alguien está alegre hoy...

—Lo siento—suspiró Nico—. Hoy no es un buen día para mí.

Will lo pensó. No era el aniversario de nada—solía tener cuidado con esas cosas, porque cuando le habló un mal día, casi lo manda al Inframundo, literalmente—, ni tampoco el cumpleaños de nadie. Era sólo un domingo como cualquier otro.

—¿Pasó algo?—le sujetó el brazo, con su recientemente descubierto instinto protector activándose—¿alguien te hizo algo?

Nico giró los ojos, sonriendo levemente.

—No, mamá, nadie me molesta en la escuela. Yo sólo... tuve un sueño extraño.

Will parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Un sueño?—el italiano asintió tímidamente—¿quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—Háblame de ello.

—¿Por qué?—se quejó.

—Si no quieres hablarlo, es porque hay que hablarlo. Te conozco, Chico Muerte.

Nico suspiró irritado, y luego fue su turno de lanzar una desafortunada piedra al agua. Will esperó a que le dijera algo, pero al ver que el moreno no hacía nada, se dejó caer sobre su hombro. Di Angelo se sobresaltó, quejándose con un alterado "¡Hey!".

—¿Qué sueño puede ser peor que tenerme todo el día molestándote?—cuestionó con una sonrisa. Nico se sorprendió, para finalmente relajarse y dejarlo descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, ya sin resistencia.

—Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso—susurró, mirando al lago—¿a quién le importa? la cena ya debe estar lista, tienes que ir a comer.

—También tú.

—Nadie va a extrañarme allí.

Y fue entonces, en ese mismo momento, que Will se dio cuenta de que no había hecho ni la mitad de lo que creía haber logrado, que Nico seguía tan roto como siempre, y que aunque ahora su apariencia estuviera un poco mejor, por dentro seguía igual de herido, sin que él hiciera nada por ayudarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso sintió unas inexplicables ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo y suspiró. No sabía qué podía hacer. No sabía si había algo que hacer. Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Nico, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan roto? ¿qué había hecho para merecer estar tan solo?

Tuvo un presentimiento, algo así como un instinto que no sabía que existía, y simplemente comenzó a cantar en susurros. Nico intentó mirarlo desde su complicada posición, sorprendido. Probablemente sabía cuanto detestaba Solace cantar.

 _Always standing just outside of a circle_

(Siempre de pie justo fuera de un círculo)

 _And no one lets you in, blame it on yourself_

(Y nadie te deja entrar, te culpas a ti mismo)

 _But you're looking at the mirror through a broken window_

(Pero estás mirando el espejo a través de una ventana rota)

—¿Will? ¿Qué estás diciendo?—lo cuestionó el italiano. Él sólo cerró los ojos, como si su propio canto lo adormeciera.

 _Shut it out all the noise that you let in_

(Calla todo el ruido que hay dentro)

 _Let it go just fade away_

(Déjalo desvanecer)

 _If you could only see_

(Si sólo pudieras ver)

 _There's only light where you think there's shadow_

(Que sólo hay luz donde crees que hay sombra)

Nico pareció decidir que era mejor guardar silencio, pero el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando con atención cada palabra que él decía. Sonrió.

 _In the night, every road you take_

(En la noche, cada camino que tomas)

 _In the night, brings you back to me_

(En la noche, te traen a mí)

 _You don't stand alone, I'm right here_

(No estás solo, estoy justo aquí)

 _So take my hand, don't be scared_

(Así que toma mi mano, no te asustes)

 _We can go anywhere_

(Podemos ir a cualquier parte)

 _You don't have to run_

(No tienes que correr)

 _You don't have to hide_

(No tienes que esconderte)

 _'Cause I got you_

(Porque te tengo)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

—¿Will?

El rubio lo ignoró y sólo tomó su mano, centrando toda su atención en ella, cantando en automático, pero totalmente seguro de lo que hacía. Tal vez no podía curar a Nico, es más, quizás era algo que no le correspondía. Pero podía estar con él, podía apoyarlo e intentar protegerlo.

Nico no aceptó ni rechazó el gesto, así que Will se permitió dejar su mano allí.

 _Holding you close and I don't care who's watching_

(Manteniéndote cerca y no importa quién esté mirando)

 _Let the street lights guide the way_

(Deja que las luces de la calle guíen el camino)

 _Tell me times will change_

(Dime que los tiempos cambiarán)

 _They won't look at us like we're broken, strange_

(No nos mirarán como si estuviéramos rotos, extraños)

 _In the night every road you take_

(En la noche, cada camino que tomas)

 _In the night, brings you back to me_

(En la noche, te traen a mí)

 _You don't stand alone I'm right here_

(No estás solo, estoy justo aquí)

Esta vez, Nico presionó un poco la mano de Will, con duda, y eso fue suficiente para causar una sonrisa de total alegría en el rubio. No se había dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo había dejado de susurrar y ahora cantaba claramente, aún con su cabeza descansando en el rostro de di Angelo. No sabía si alguien más lo escuchaba, no le importaba tampoco.

 _So take my hand, don't be scared_

(Así que toma mi mano, no te asustes)

 _We can go anywhere_

(podemos ir a cualquier parte)

 _You don't have to run_

(No tienes que correr)

 _You don't have to hide_

(No tienes que esconderte)

 _'Cause I got you_

(Porque te tengo)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

 _So take my hand, don't be scared_

(Así que toma mi mano, no te asustes)

 _We can go anywhere_

(Podemos ir a cualquier parte)

 _You don't have to run_

(No tienes que correr)

 _You don't have to hide_

(No tienes que esconderte)

 _'Cause I got you_

(Porque te tengo)

 _I pull you close, let them stare_

(Poniéndote cerca, dejando que miren)

 _I'm with you, I don't care_

(Estoy contigo, no me importa)

 _You don't have to run_

(No tienes que correr)

 _You don't have to hide_

(No tienes que esconderte)

 _'Cause I got you safe in my hands_

(Porque te tengo a salvo en mis manos)

Podía sentir a Nico hipando, ya fuese llorando o intentando no hacerlo, pero sólo se concentró en sostener con fuerza su mano. No podía hacer otra cosa, no quería hacer nada más, en su mente simplemente estaba Nico, su mano, su calidez. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba cantando, o si estaba haciéndolo de la forma correcta.

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

 _Safe in my hands_

(A salvo en mis manos)

Levantó la mirada y vio a Nico. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero no lloraba, y miraba al cielo en un intento por retener las lágrimas. Supuso que era cosa de sus poderes como hijo de Apolo. Había visto que la música de sus hermanos conmovía a muchos. Él no esperaba haber logrado algo así, ni siquiera había notado que había cantando... bien. Se enderezó y abrazó al hijo de Hades, que correspondió de inmediato, feliz de tener dónde esconder su rostro.

—Lo lamento—no sabía por qué se disculpaba. Sintió que debía hacerlo. Nico negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Gracias—susurró—, Will.

El rubio se dejó llevar, bastante alegre por haber ayudado un poco. Le besó el cabello. Nico no hizo nada que demostrara que le desagradó el gesto, en cambio, lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?—cuestionó el médico mirando el cielo. Ya era de noche. Una vez más, Nico respondió con movimientos de su cabeza, esta vez asintiendo—Puedes sentarte en mi mesa si quieres. No creo que a Quirón le importe.

—Está bien. Gracias—repitió.

Cuando llegaron, todos habían acabado de comer hacía tiempo, y algunos los buscaban. A nadie le pasó desapercibido que iban de la mano.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Okay, hay que dejar claro que soy un asco con el inglés, así que cualquier falla con la traducción... sep, mi culpa. Me avisan(?). Umh, no creo poder publicar el otro One-shot hoy. Pero en el peor de los casos publico los dos mañana. Y sé que es ASQUEROSAMENTE cursi. Tampoco tuve tiempo de revisar. Ay, Santo Olimpo. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo. Shuck (Seh, referencia a The maze runner por aquí... no importa).**_

 _ **Nos leemos mañana, y que los dioses los acompañen :D**_


End file.
